Endless
The Endless are a race within Breath of Fire IV. They are a group of ageless creatures which many refer to as Gods, as they seem to be immortal and are peerless in their mastery of magic. The Endless are powerful beings summoned from another world by the villagers of Chek to serve as gods. The exceptions to this are Fou-Lu, Ryu, and Deis, who were summoned by the Fou Empire by means of an imperfect technique, resulting in their split and flawed forms. Late in the game, it is revealed possible to artificially create an Endless. P'ung Ryong explains that dragons strive to remain neutral in the affairs of mortals, following the wills of those who summoned them but being neither truly good nor evil. After their purpose has been fulfilled and the passing years have lessened their powers, the Endless become dragons and passively watch over the world. The oldest among them have accepted this and consider it impossible to change. At the end of the game, all of them except Deis are stripped of their powers by Ryu and live their lives out as mortals, destined to grow old and pass away. Abilities It is repeatedly said that the power of the Endless is beyond the ability of mortals to understand, so great that they can only be comprehended as gods. Fou-Lu demonstrates this when he is summoned to end the fighting between various nations and forges them into an empire despite his incomplete form. In another display of power, he proves to be a suitable match for Ryu and the party at the end of the game despite having been wounded from both a direct hit from the Carronade and a stab from the Dragon Slayer. Ryu’s loss of control and transformation into the Kaiser Dragon at the Abandoned Village results in another display of the Endless’s power, one that frightens even his own friends. Other Endless lend their strength to Ryu but display little of it on their own, having grown increasingly passive with the passage of time. Deis, sealed into the suit of armor Ershin, is also unable to use her full abilities. Features Based on the appearances of Fou-Lu, Ryu, and Deis, the youngest of the Endless, it’s possible all of them take on a human form when first summoned. Whether or not this is true for all of them, it is known that the transformation into dragons is a result of the passage of time. As dragons and avatars, their appearances vary and take on characteristics of their elements. Notable Members *Deis *Fou-Lu *Ryu *Elina *Ch'o Ryong *Hae Ryong *Ni Ryong *P'ung Ryong *Sa Ryong *Su Ryong *Nameless One (Iwa Ryu) Gallery Endless Rough Concept.png|Early concept art of the Endless's avatars world_endlessare_notgoodorevil_buddhism.jpg|P'ung Ryong on the nature of the Endless. They merely "are" as a consequence of having lived for centuries. They are not inherently bene- or malevolent. Category:Breath of Fire IV Race Category:Breath of Fire Race Category:Breath of Fire II Race Category:Breath of Fire III Race